


Gig Line

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ed feels like playing a little game?<br/>Sequel to Uniforms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gig Line

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, etc.
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

__

* * *

_**Gig Line:** An imaginary line running down the front of a uniform formed by the edges of the pant's fly plachet, right belt buckle and the shirt button placket. (US Military slang)_

* * *

When he finally reached his home and his hand reached for the knob, twisting and pushing to force the door to open, Roy allowed his shoulders to finally relax, and after he closed the door behind him he took off the military coat and carelessly threw it on the hanger. He walked towards the kitchen while unbuttoning his blue jacket. It didn’t matter that the cloth would probably find its way to the floor; he wanted a coffee, and the sooner the better. Besides, it was the beginning of the weekend and he needed to get his uniforms to the laundry girl anyway, so who cares if it caught some dust and coffee stains.

Once all the buttons were open he shrugged it off and placed the fabric on the nearest chair, not bothering to pay attention if it stayed there or fell to the floor. Roy put water to boil, prepared a glass, and then sat down on a chair, and waited.

Today was an awful day in the office. Being a Friday, it was extremely busy with papers to sign and missions to approve before the weekend kicked in, but today was even worse. There was a huge training drawing near, and now was the time the operators found all the bugs and miscalculations, and it was his job to fix it. Damn soldiers, why can’t they just do it right from the beginning?

The kettle shrieked, and Roy stood up, sluggishly walking towards it to prepare his much needed coffee, when a sudden sound made him stop and, alarmed, he turned his body towards the living room. There was someone there; but how didn’t he notice it when he entered? He narrowed his eyes; the lights in the living room were on, but he didn’t remember pushing the switch. He was too tired when he walked in to notice in, accepting the illuminated room as a fact. Someone broke in, but the place looked neat; he would have noticed if his stuff had been stolen, or ruined, right? But if it was something _else_ … being close to the top as he was, he probably had some people waiting for an opportunity to knock him down. He swore at his own recklessness; he should always be alert, or he’d find himself in the military graveyard sooner than he thought.

“So _that’s_ where you’ve been! I knew I heard you coming in.”

The familiarity of the voice made Roy’s shoulders slump down as he allowed himself to calm down, and at the same time he felt annoyance building inside him. Why on earth was Ed here? It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see him; usually, it was quite on the contrary. For a little bit over a year Roy had secretly cherished his growing feelings to the young boy who was blooming just under his nose, growing from an annoying child to an annoying young man, but a painfully attractive one, and Roy always had a weak spot for blonds. He never really cared if it was a man or a woman; he never paid any attention to such irrelevant details. He was also pretty sure he kept his attraction well hidden, but then when the young alchemist showed up one day on his threshold and proved him dead wrong, he realized that maybe his acting skills weren’t as good as he thought they were. Pushing these thoughts aside, Roy turned to a more urgent subject. What was Ed thinking, breaking into his house like this, uninvited and unannounced? An unknown presence in a one-resident house should alarm anyone, and even more so when said resident was a top-ranked military man, notorious for aiming for being a Fuhrer.

Besides, what if Roy didn’t come home alone? It was rare, but sometimes, when a meeting was running late or he was on good enough terms with the man he had to talk to, he preferred to work from home. It was more comfortable and less tiring. What if today was one of those days, and someone caught Elric there, when he so obviously shouldn’t be there, and rumors were running around as it is… it could have been the last straw, and someone might have said the wrong word and his career would be over. Not to mention the near heart attack when Roy realized he wasn’t alone in the house. Well, he was going to have to have a talk with him about that, but later. Right now he was too tired to handle a fight, which he knew would be the result of scolding the boy. He was too tired to do pretty much anything but drink his damn coffee.

“I didn’t know you were here,” he answered, settling for a slight sarcasm instead of a full rebuke. He didn’t want to break a fight, but there was no way he would let the brat think breaking into people’s houses was okay in any way or under any circumstances. He turned back towards the kettle, picking it up and pouring the hot water into the cup.

“Oh, don’t be so cranky, that’s not a way for an officer to behave.”

Edward’s voice was now close enough for Roy to assume he was in the same room now, and he placed the kettle back on the counter and stirred his coffee. He let out a tired sigh before talking again. “Want some coffee?” he asked, and then realized what rang wrong in his subordinate’s words. Since when did he care about military ethics? He was known to pay as much attention to regulations as he did to the latest guarding duty in Central Command: zero, as he wasn’t a part of neither, in his opinion. “What was that officer thing all about? I thought you hated when I pull my rank at you,” he commented, and turned around. He felt Ed’s stare on him for a moment already, and it was starting to annoy him.

He wasn’t ready for what he saw.

Ed stood in front of him, but that wasn’t what surprised him. He expected him to be there, careless and arrogant as he usually was; wrapped in his ridiculous red coat, or reduced to the awkward black jacket he wore under it or maybe even just his tank top and leather pants, if he felt hot enough. But not _this_ : not the royal blue of the military uniforms coating his still rather small body, and the yellow lace hanging from his shoulder, all in a perfect match with his long, blond hair. The jacket that Roy usually found so hideous fit perfectly on his lover’s torso, showing just how well toned he was, and the small opening just at the base of his neck was as inviting as an open zipper, daring Roy to devour the little piece of exposed flesh in hungry kisses. He stared at it for a second, wondering if the young alchemist wore anything at all underneath it: the usual white shirt that was a part of the military code should have shown on the neckline, but there was nothing there. His eyes traveled down the silvery lining of the jacket, remembering that the cloth was usually a little too short, allowing a glimpse of the small area just above the belt line which would give a solution to that little mystery. His tongue darted out to wet his lips in anticipation, but he was met with nothing but disappointment when he realized that on Ed, no such gap existed, and the damn thing covered him too well, depriving him of his answer and igniting his imagination.

Most men looked weird in the uniforms, reduced to toy soldiers waiting to take orders, but not so Ed. Somehow, he managed, just by wearing them, to make the ugly uniforms look incredibly sexy.

This wasn’t the first time Roy saw his lover covered in the military clothes, but just like the first and only time he got to witness that gorgeous sight, a little over a week back when he forced the young alchemist to wear them as a part of his duty as an adult soldier, his breath was taken away. The uniforms took away every last ounce of childlike appearance that still lingered on the teen, adorning him with the boldness of a grown man. All his tiredness was gone now, replaced by a completely different feeling. He was wide awake, both mentally and physically.

“No, I don’t want coffee, General Mustang.” Roy’s eyes shot back up at the mention of his rank, and he could see Ed’s serious expression, adorned with a hint of a smirk he obviously tried to hide, and failed miserably. “And about your manners, a soldier has to always act like a soldier, especially while on duty.”

“But – “ the Flame Alchemist started, intending to point out that they were off duty, at home, and he didn’t even have his military shirt on. But then his tired mind finally started to think. He knew that game; even though Ed wasn’t the kind of guy who was into role playing and didn’t like beating around the bush before getting to the point, it won’t be the first time they play. But the themes were usually miles away, never nearing anything that had to do with their work. It wasn’t that Roy never played that _specific_ one either; some of his previous lovers found the fact that he was an officer intriguing, and were happy to play the scenario that was now his life. With Ed, however, things had been different. They both tried to evade anything that was even remotely connected, Roy because he preferred not to think about his job while he was at home with his lover, especially now, when it was so nearing the truth and the dangers that awaited both of them if any of this would be revealed to the public, and Ed – well, the younger alchemist simply loathed the fact he was stuck in the army, and everyone knew that. Roy wondered what on earth made him change his mind, but that could wait for later.

He approached the young man, forgetting all about the coffee he still didn’t add any sugar to. “You’re right, Major,” he said instead, closing the distance between them and placing his hands on Fullmetal’s hips. “I shouldn’t have – “

“Oh, no,” Ed abruptly cut into his words, his voice a little colder now, scolding. “Don’t think you get to outrank me,” he said, and pointed at his shoulders, where, now that his attention was drawn there, Roy could see  four stars: the highest rank, only held by the Fuhrer. He frowned.

“Where did you get those from?” he couldn’t help but ask; if Ed wanted a higher rank than the single star that was on his uniforms, then Roy assumed it would be his General rank; he had a spare pair of ranks laying in one of his drawers, in case something happened to the ones that decorated his jacket. But it seemed like the youth didn’t aim for just a rank; no. He wanted to outrank Roy, and, as strange as it seemed to him at first, the dark haired man liked the idea. It would be interesting to let someone else be in control, for a change.

“I earned them,” was the answer, simple and final. Well then, yet another question that would be forced to wait until later.

But the fact that he’d have to pretend Ed actually deserved those four stars didn’t mean he had to let his in-play persona take it as granted. If they were going to play this game, he was going to make sure it was realistic enough for him to believe it. Besides, the best part about his lover was his sharp mind, and he was sure Ed would appreciate a challenge for his story telling abilities. “Oh, I see,” he said, his words slightly dragged, extending their linger on his lips as if he was pondering. “You must be very talented then, being at the top of the army at your young age.”

“I _am_ very talented.” There was a hint of the elder Elric’s regular stubbornness, more reminding his regular self than the character he chose to play. His pout, when challenged, always looked adorable: but it had some new, exciting hue now, standing as a counter to the strong role he took upon himself. “You have no idea just how _much_.”

Roy smirked, not missing the hint in his lover’s words. He took a step to close the distance again, his hands pulling the smaller man towards him. He set him in his place, and allowed his hands to travel over his waist area, finally resting on the younger alchemist’s behind. He gave a little squeeze, and smirked. “Show me then.”

Ed’s pout disappeared, making room for a playful grin, and his flesh hand slithered between Roy’s arms and placed it on top of the older man’s hand, holding it and, much to Roy’s surprise, pushing it off. “That’s inappropriate, officer.”

“You’re inappropriate,” Roy answered, already starting to lose his patience with this little game. If Edward expected him to refrain from touching him for too long, especially when he was dressed like _that_ … Well, he was dead wrong. The Flame Alchemist resisted Ed’s attempt to push him away, instead using all his strength to get his hands back on that well toned ass, giving another, stronger squeeze when he touched it. “Dressed like that, all of the sudden… what do you expect me to do?” He pulled the younger man back towards him, forcing their bodies together before he leaned in and captured Ed’s lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. He didn’t bother waiting for cooperation before he pushed his tongue out, moving it over his lover’s lower lip before he forced his way through.

The hand that still rested over his clenched and pulled on his glove in the process while Ed’s metallic one finally moved from the side of his body, rising up to rest on Roy’s waist. He arched into him, the buttons of his uniform shirt pressing against the older man’s chest, almost hurting him but the pain was blessed, allowing him, even when his eyes were shut, to have a very vivid image of the beautiful creature he was currently kissing… and what he was wearing. A small moan vibrated between them, and Roy’s smirk broadened at the younger alchemist’s display of pleasure, and he answered it with a groan of his own, pulling harder on the teen in his arms and deepening the kiss.

That didn’t last long before the blond broke away, releasing the hold on Roy’s hand. He was looking up at Roy, his eyes narrowed and dark with lust. When he spoke, the air words came out of his mouth breathlessly and his voice was shaky. He still tried to keep his tone professional, but failed miserably. “What I expect you to do, as a _subordinate_ , is to follow my orders.”

“Hmm, I see,” Roy moved his right hand upwards on Ed’s body, his fingers lingering on the edges of the blue jacket, lifting it up a little bit, just enough to make his intentions clear and tease the younger man before he continued on his journey towards Fullmetal’s nape, lightly touching the roots of his hair while there. He knew just how sensitive the boy was with anything that had to do with his golden locks, and the Flame Alchemist had every intention of using that. The reaction wasn’t late to come when the amber eyes closed with delight, accompanied by a delicious sound of pleasure. “What kind of orders would you like to give me, General Elric?”

“Mmmm… first of all, don’t you dare stop doing that…” came the answer, although Ed’s voice was low and shaky, closer to a moan than actually talking.

“And what would you do if I’ll stop?”

The golden eyes snapped open, their glare daring him, promising no mercy in their threat. “Then I’d have to punish you, and I’m not going to be gentle with that.”

“Is that so?..”

“Ngh no I told you not to stop!”

Roy chuckled at his lover’s reaction, amused by the furious and completely unprofessional expression that adorned his face when his fingers stopped moving. He looked almost like he would transmute his automail arm into a blade, but the older man knew well enough he wouldn’t do anything like that. “Punish me then.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Mustang,” Ed said, and took a step forward, forcing the other man to step back as well. “You know what? I think… you’re not worthy of being a General anymore. Take off your shirt and hand me your ranks, you don’t get to carry them with the way you behave.”

The Flame Alchemist decided that it would be fun to play around for a little, the fact that the other man was starting to lose his patience too reigniting the thrill from the game. Ed was never the kind who liked the idea of role playing in bed, being a much more straight-forward kind of guy. But that only meant that Roy had every intention to postpone the best part a little bit more, enjoying the tease a lot more than he expected at first and not ready to give up on it just yet. “I would _love_ to do that, but you see, I don’t have my ranks on me, so I can’t give them to you.”

The teen pouted, looking as if he didn’t really think it all the way through. He was probably too busy missing the lost of contact with his hair to realize that there were no ranks on the white shirt all soldiers wore under the jacket. However, it didn’t take him too long to overcome that. “Well then, take it off anyway. And your pants, too. I decided you’re too much of a smart ass to be a soldier at all.”

“With pleasure… But I do believe, General Elric, it would be faster if you give me a hand.”

“Oh, I’ll give you a hand…” he couldn’t help a chuckle. “But it’s below me to help a useless officer like you take off his clothes. I’ll watch.”

Roy grinned at the smile that spread over Ed’s lips, wicked and amused. Well then, if that was what he wanted… the older man drew his hands back from his lover’s body, paying attention to himself instead of the blond. His eyes didn’t leave the golden ones that were staring at him even for a second when he started unbuttoning the white shirt he wore, and his grin broadened when, from the corner of his eyes, he could see Ed’s tongue sneaking out to lick his lips as the dark haired man shook the shirt off, carefully holding it with one hand and placing it on the nearest surface, making sure it wouldn’t fall before his hands traveled down towards his belt. He undid it, watching as the golden eyes moved down on his body, closely following his hands’ motions, and he intentionally got undressed slowly, paying special attention to each and every movement that usually was so automatic and natural. He pulled the belt off carefully, and placed it in the same place he put his shirt, rolling it to a bun and only then turning to the buttons of his pants.

He made sure to play with the first one, teasing the younger man simply with the sluggish way he did everything, and soon it paid off.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Ed called, his voice hanging somewhere between annoyance and amusement, coated with the hoarseness of lust. He closed the distance between them, and did just what Roy wanted him to; pushing the older man’s hands off violently, he took upon himself the task of riding the Flame Alchemist of his clothing.

Roy let out another chuckle at the boy’s impatience. “Eager somewhat, are we?”

“Shut up, bastard. How long were you going to let me wait?” The last button of his military pants became undone, and Ed pulled the blue fabric down forcefully.

“As long as it would take to see you like that,” was the reply, and it was immediately followed by an annoyed glare from the blond.

“You really are one annoying fuck, you know that?”

“And here I was, believing I was your favorite fuck.”

“Whatever,” Ed retorted, a lovely red blush covering his cheeks. He still got embarrassed so easily, and Roy found that adorable, and awfully hot.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say that,” Roy said, and lifted his hand to hold Ed’s jaw as he planted a kiss on his lips. It took a short moment, but eventually the kiss was returned, and the mismatched hands reached towards his body again, now playing at the edge of his underwear.

“You’re still too dressed,” Ed mumbled, now lacking all the arrogance he used just minutes earlier. He didn’t bother breaking away in order to say that, instead letting his lips brush against Roy’s as he spoke.

“You’re in a worse shape than me, clothwise speaking.” Roy moved his other hand over the teen’s back, emphasizing his point by tugging on his jacket.

“Well, that’s only because you didn’t take care of that yet!”

“I wasn’t ordered to.”

Ed narrowed his eyes at him. “Well, you’re an officer, aren’t you? You’re supposed to think for yourself!”

Roy raised his eyebrow playfully. “Didn’t you just denounce me of my rank, Edward?”

“Uh – “ the blond seemed surprised for a second, like he completely forgot about that for a second. “Well, so what! I expected more creativity from you, Mustang.”

“Creativity, huh?” Before the elder Elric had time to say anything, Roy captured his mouth in a forceful kiss, devouring the other man’s lips in hunger as his hands shot to the front of the blond, squished just between them. He skillfully started undoing all the buttons of the military jacket, swearing in his heart for the insane amount of buttons they contained, and, seconds later, at the disappointment of revealing that the blond wasn’t naked under it, after all, but wearing his usual black tank top. Well, whatever, it would go off soon, too. Ed seemed a little surprised at the force of the attack, but there were no complains: just immediate surrender to the kiss that soon enough turned into a fight for control. He won when Roy was unable to hold a gasp of surprise when he could suddenly feel Ed’s flesh hand sneaking into his underwear with no warning. His hand closed over Roy’s already hard manhood, and when he started moving his thumb over it the older man couldn’t hold back a lusty growl anymore. He removed the rest of the buttons on the teen’s short with a single, sharp move of his hand, not caring that he tore them from the fabric on the process: they could fix it later with alchemy, there was no point dwelling over it at this moment. Right now, there were more important things to worry about. Ed’s body slammed against the kitchen’s wall when Roy pushed him to make it easier to leave no distance between their bodies, but he was a tough guy. Roy already knew him good enough to know it wouldn’t hurt him, and, most likely, the hit would just turn him on.

They both moaned when Ed pulled Roy closer to him and deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring and touching every corner of the older man’s mouth and feeling so damn _good_. Roy’s hands shot up to the teen’s shoulders, pulling the jacket off, and he let out another groan when the younger alchemist arched into him again, allowing a small distance between his back and the wall to let the fabric fall to the floor. Roy didn’t pay attention to it, too busy pulling the black top from the prison of Ed’s uniform pants, and then pulling it over his head. They were forced to break the kiss for a short, horrible moment when he did that, but resumed it the second the black shirt was out of the way and Ed’s stunning body was finally revealed: all his muscles that moved beautifully under his skin, and even the scar around his automail arm looked gorgeous.

Roy moved his hand down that glorious torso, a little regretting he was still wearing his glove but too impatient to remove Ed’s pants to actually do anything about it right now. It didn’t matter that much anyway. He’d get enough of that skin soon enough, and, if to judge by the intake of air,  the desperate hue the kiss suddenly took and the sudden grip on his cock Ed didn’t really care if he had the glove on or off. When his hand reached the edge of the military pants, he didn’t waste much time on teasing before he unbuckled the belt and forced all the buttons open. He slid his hand inside, thanking heavens that Ed was so slim that almost no pants (his leather ones were a lovely exception) hang tight on him, as well as his tendency to wear only boxers under it, making it very easy to stick his hand there. Knowing how straight-forward his lover tended to be, he closed his hand over the arousal he found there, and gave a little squeeze.

“Mmmf fuck Roy!” Ed called through the kiss, his chest going up and down as his breath became fast and shallow and his hand unconsciously left Roy’s erection. He threw his head backwards, hitting the wall behind him but he didn’t seem to notice – or care – at all. His reactions were always so exaggerated, and Roy couldn’t help but be amazing by how incredibly sexy his lover could be even when he wasn’t even trying. Roy moved his hand lightly over Ed’s dick before sliding his hands deeper in his pants, stroking his balls for a second before squeezing farther to pet his ass. “Ugh, bed, _now_.”

“Still ordering me around, are you?” Roy panted, and tightened his grip on the blond’s behind, allowing one finger to slip inside his still tight entrance. “Don’t get too used to the idea…”

“Just – fuck – shut the fuck up and… ngh… let’s go to the bedroom, we can’t… argh… do anything here anyway.”

“That was the longest it ever took you to finish a sentence.” Roy said with a smirk, but he pulled away, freeing his hand from Ed’s pants, creating a small distance between their bodies again.

“Just get us to your fucking bedroom you fucker! And take those damn gloves off, would you?”

“Yes sir,” the dark haired man exclaimed, and took another step back to free his lover from the prison his body created for him with the wall. He held on the nearest furniture and kicked off his boots before stepping out of the pile of blue fabric on the floor, and then he took Ed’s metal hand in his, pulling him along as he quickly paced towards the bedroom and taking the glove off his free hand with his teeth, then switching the hands and doing the same. Soon enough it was the younger alchemist who pulled him, hissing at him to hurry up, but either way they reached the bedroom in a record time.

Once they were inside the most important room of the house, Ed sat himself on the king sized bed and kicked his boots off. One more swift movement and he took the sock off his flesh leg, throwing it carelessly to the other corner of the room before he leaned backwards on the bed, pulling Roy down with him. The older man had no objections at that, adjusting his position over the younger man to make himself a little more comfortable before he captured Ed’s lips in another kiss, sucking on his lower lip. His left hand, still held by the metallic hand, freed itself from it’s capture and shot up to tangle in golden hair, drawing a beautiful moan that flattered over his lips while his right hand traveled down, making sure to trail every muscle on it’s way before it finally reached the edge of Ed’s pants. He held on it and pulled down, using his leg to force the fabric get off and reveal the gorgeous view he knew was hiding under it. He was surprised at how easy it was: he was used to the tight leather that, even though looked hot as hell on Ed’s body, refused to leave, and he usually needed both his hands to complete the task.

“At least that didn’t take too long,” Ed’s lips brushed against Roy’s as he spoke. His hands traveled over Roy’s back, sending shivers down his spine as they worked their way downwards.

“It’s not my fault you always wear those leather pants,” he answered, and moved from Ed’s lips to kiss his jaw line, lifting his body a little when the blond’s hand snuck into his underwear. He moaned against Ed’s skin and closed his eyes when he could feel the strong hand closing on him, lightly stroking him.

“As if you complain about them,” he could hear the answer, as well as the smirk that adorned Ed’s lips now, and he moved a little lower to kiss the young alchemist’s neck. He licked the sensitive skin, and then gave a little bite, making his lover whimper and tighten the hold on his cock.

“I like you better without them,” he moved a little farther down to Ed’s chest, moving his tongue over his skin, deliberately lingering before he reached his nipple, playing with it and sucking on it.

“I like you better without yours too,” Ed’s hand let go of Roy’s member, clenching instead the edge of his underwear and pulling them down with a single, sharp movement. It felt so much better being free of the prison of his underwear, and he let out a moan and lifted his body a little bit, allowing Ed to pull the damn thing completely off him, with a little help from his feet, kicking it out of the way.

Roy lifted his face from his lover’s chest, moving a little up to be able to plant a kiss straight on his slightly parted lips. It didn’t take longer than a second for Ed’s tongue to penetrate his mouth, violently claiming him as his own. A metallic hand moved over his back, cool against hit hot skin and he felt Fullmetal moved underneath him and then there was no fabric separating their groins anymore. The dark haired man moaned as his manhood brushed against his lover’s erection, and he deepened the kiss, again finding himself battling over control with Ed. They moaned and panted and hands, flesh and metallic frantically felt and touched and grabbed. It wasn’t long before Roy’s right hand moved along Ed’s side until he reached his waist and he squeezed on the toned flesh there, hinting of his intentions and soon enough the body under him obliged and Ed lifted up his hips to allow access. Roy slid his hand over Ed’s toned ass, caressing it for a second before he pushed a finger inside him. That action drew a beautifully hot moan from the younger man, and the air brushed against his mouth and cheeks. The kiss became much needier when he started moving his finger inside Ed, and the metallic hand on his back clenched to a fist, probably scratching him on the process, when he added another digit to the first one and scissored him inside in attempt to make the hole looser.

Edward’s human hand reached Roy’s bottom, giving a slight squeeze before pushing him downwards, stating clearly what the teen wanted; but it was still too early. He grinned, and pushed a third finger to join the first two. He moved his hand back and forth, making the man under him whimper, and he wasn’t focused enough anymore to even kiss him – so instead Roy moved to his earlobe, licking on it and sucking and biting as he knew Ed was extra sensitive there.

“Roy… _fuck_ just… please…” the blond said; more a fierce request than a beg even though he used the word _please_ : his voice was too forceful, too violent to be submissive in any way, no matter what words he’d get out of his mouth. But Roy wasn’t looking to see his lover surrender; on the contrary. What he loved about Ed, the thing that made him lust after him for so long, the quality that made him keep him around instead of getting rid of him after a week of fun, was how strong and relentless he was. It didn’t matter that Roy was almost twice his age, or was his commanding officer, or the one who fucked him when they were alone: not even once did Ed show any sign of being weak, and when he gave up his dominance in bed it was out of personal preference and comfort, not because he couldn’t be the one in control, and Roy knew that he could take over whenever he wanted. He just didn’t want to.

“Be patient,” Roy panted, and slid his fingers out of his lover’s body – an action that was immediately followed by a displeased groan and an intense grab on his cock. Roy gasped at that, and lifted his body up, breaking their contact. “Not yet,” he said, and stretched his hand out to reach his night stand. When will he learn to put the damn thing somewhere easier to reach? And he should have one somewhere around the living room or the kitchen, too. He scolded himself when Ed lifted himself as well to be able to reach Roy’s chest and neck and plant tempting kisses there, but he managed to reach the drawer and search inside until he found what he was looking for. He took the bottle and pushed the drawer close, not caring that he probably messed the hell out of its content. He could worry about it later. Right now, he opened the lid and squeezed the lube out over his hand before putting the container away, pushing it so it won’t interfere, and then he moved back to Ed. The blond’s golden eyes were fixed on him, dark with passion but there was a spark of anticipation there. He held Ed’s right leg up with his free arm and spread some of the lubricant over his entrance before he coated his own erection with it and then lifted the automail leg on his shoulder as well. He adjusted himself, and then moved so his member glided just over his lover’s anus, lingering for a second before pushing in just as Ed opened his mouth to hurry him up and his urging turned into a muffled sound of pain and pleasure.

Roy watched as his eyes closed tightly when he slid deeper inside and his back arched. Oh, hell, how he loved that view: Ed sprawled under him, there and willing and _his_. Just the thought of that would randomly turn him on during the day, when he’d recall the fun of the night before, and he was so often forced to excuse himself just to calm down and now he was here, much more than an image his memory conjured but real and feeling so damn _good_. He started moving, slowly at first, and soon the sensation was too much for him to be able to keep his eyes opened and he was losing himself to the feeling of Ed around his cock and the gorgeously hot sounds he was making with each thrust, spitting out every wear word he knew (and lord, he had a vast vocabulary when it came to that) and moaning and whimpering and ordering him to go faster, deeper, yeah just like that, no _don’t slow down_ you _bastard_ …

And Roy would follow the orders, carefully listening to the instructions he was given between every pant and groan his own throat produced, but soon enough he didn’t need him to tell him to go faster as he was starting to lose himself in the act, too much pleasure shooting through his entire being as he pushed in and pulled out, every thrust getting him a little bit closer to his edge.

When he realized he was he was getting near his climax, he allowed one hand to leave Ed’s legs that were still on his shoulders, reaching instead to grab his quivering member and stroking him, using the pre-come as a lubricant as he moved his hand up and down, paying special attention to the tip, just the way Ed liked it, and soon enough the blond’s body tensed, a slight red hue covering his cheeks and his muscles clenching around Roy as he arched, as deeply as his flexibility and position allowed him. His hands clenched on the bed sheets, probably strongly enough to pierce a hole through them with his automail fingers. The glorious sight was enough to push Roy over the edge, and a few more thrusts later he came as well. His whole body vibrated with pleasure when orgasm hit him. It was the best feeling in the world; not just the sex, but being inside Ed and sharing this moment with him. For a second, that was his entire world: him and Ed and that awesome feeling, but then it ended and all of the sudden he felt exhausted. He let go of Ed’s other leg and allowed himself to lay down on top of his lover, heavily panting. His chest was sticky with Ed’s cum, but he didn’t care as he moved a little to reach the younger man’s lips to kiss him. A slow, deep kiss that said nothing other than love and gratitude that he was there, with him, before he broke it and nuzzled his nose against Fullmetal’s cheek.

“Stop that,” Ed said, his smile obvious in his voice, and Roy felt him lowering his legs, letting them rest on either side of him. “Get off me, you’re heavy, I can’t breathe.”

The dark haired man chuckled, and then rolled off, lying on his back next to Ed. They lay in silence for a few moments, restoring their breath and relaxing. Tiredness fell on Roy, heavy on his every muscle, reminding him of the long day he had at work and the exhaustion before Ed showed up in his kitchen, all dressed up in those uniforms that somehow looked incredibly sexy on him when every other soldier looked so terrible when he wore them, and he grinned, thankful for that one time he somehow managed to convince Ed to get into them. But he never dared to hope he’d ever get to see that sight again: Fullmetal made it more than clear he despised of them, and Roy was pretty sure that when the blue clothes didn’t find their way back to his desk they found their way into a dumpster, if not a burning fire.

Roy’s eyes, that were slowly closing as he gave in to the tiredness, flashed open and he turned his head to look at the blond next to him. “Hey, Ed,” he said. The only sign of recognition he received was a short “hmm?”. Not even a movement of his lips, never mention his head, but that was enough. “Why were you here, wearing your uniforms?” he asked, realizing how weird it was. Ed never just showed up in his apartment when he wasn’t there, only arriving late into the night if he bothered visiting him uninvited at all.

For a moment, Edward didn’t answer; but then he shrugged, and spoke. “Al’s away, following a lead we got that _I couldn’t_ look into because _you_ won’t let me off for a few days – “

“You know as well as I do it never takes a few days, more like a few months – “

“Doesn’t matter, either way, I was bored,” Ed turned on his side, now facing Roy. A few of his hairs fell on his face, tangled and messy as a reminder of their recent actions. “And I remembered how you looked at me that day, in your office… and thought, hell, whatever, I can give it a shot. Fucking paid off, didn’t it?”

“No doubt about that,” Roy replied, and closed the distance between their faced to capture Ed’s smirk with a short kiss before he leaned back again. “You have no idea how hot you look in those clothes, really.”

The blond let out a sigh, but was still smiling. “I really don’t get what the fuck you see in it, but I always look awesome. Besides… I think you got worked up more because I outranked you, you pervert.”

The older man chuckled again. “Can’t deny that… oh, by the way, for real now… where did you get this rank from?”

“Stole it, how else would I have them?”

“You gotta be kidding me. You stole ranks from the Fuhrer’s office?”

“Yeah. Was fucking easy, too. Noticed it when I was on my State Alchemist try outs. Either he’s too cocky to guard his back or he’s stupid.”

Roy shook his head in disbelief, even though he knew he shouldn’t be surprised. He knew his lover good enough to know he wasn’t joking. “You have no shame, you know that?”

“I proudly announce that whenever I have the chance, you know.”

Roy smiled, and placed another kiss on Ed’s lips. “I know that. What do you say on going to sleep now? Since your brother isn’t in town you can spend the night here.”

“I don’t need your permission to that, asshole. Was already planning to anyway. But I’m going to take a shower first, hate feeling so dirty when I go to sleep.” Ed got up, leaning on his automail arm to support his weight before he left the bed. “I recommend you do the same. You stink.”

Roy really didn’t have enough strength to do anything other than falling asleep, but he knew Ed would give him hell if he won’t do as he was told, and, besides, he wouldn’t turn down an offer like that. “Fine,” he said, and watched as Ed walked towards the shower, grabbing a towel from his closet on his way but not bothering to cover himself with it. Not that Roy had any complains; he’d never get tired of seeing his lover’s beautiful body, whether he wore his leather pants and red coat or uniforms, he still always preferred him naked.


End file.
